First Love
by heyitspeiji
Summary: What are these new emotions..? Yoshiki's never felt like this before, and he has no idea why. Ayumi's determined to help Yoshiki get 'the girl of his dreams', but she has no idea...
1. Chapter 1

**First Love**

**(Yoshiki x Ayumi Fanfic Preview)**

"Kishinuma-kun?"

Ayumi prodded Yoshiki with a pencil.

His eyes were wide and glowing, as his cheeks were flushed and there was a distant, but happy look on his face.

But he was as limp as a corpse.

Finally, with an exasperated expression, Ayumi knocked him out of his chair and onto the floor.

He got up just as he fell with his fist in a ball and his nostrils flaring in anger. He would've punched her if she weren't a girl..

And something else to him.

He forced himself to calm.

"Why did you do that..?" he asked as he rubbed the back of his sore head.

"You were pretty much asleep. Better yet, dead."

"Eh..?"

Yoshiki's face flushed again as he remembered what he'd been "dreaming" about. He immediately avoided eye contact and awkwardly stood there.

"Is something wrong, Kishinuma?"

His face a bright red, he spilled, "I've never felt like this and I don't know why, my stomach feels weird and my face feels hot when this happens, but I don't know why, I really don't-"

Ayumi giggled and interrupted, "Sounds like Kishinuma-kun's got a crush!"

"A.. crush..?"

"You like like a girl, silly! Hey, I'll help you get 'er, okay? I wanna help you realize your feelings!"

**((I'll be working on this Fanfic when I get back from Comicon and my cousins leave. Enjoy a small preview!))**


	2. Chapter 2

**First Love (Chapter 2)**

"Eh..?"

Yoshiki stood at his entryway the next day.

Ayumi smiled at him, a scarf wrapped around her neck and a grey sweater and skirt underneath.

"C-Come in..?" Yoshiki stepped aside to let the blunette in, and she skipped in and made herself comfortable by sitting on his couch.

Yoshiki sat down next to her with his face red, clasping his hands in his lap.

"So why are you here?"

"Kishinuma-kun, you should know the answer to that!" Ayumi laughed, "You have a crush, and I want to help get her close to you!"

"Shinozaki…" Yoshiki rubbed the back of his head.

"Hm?"

"It's not like tha-"

Ayumi pulled out her cellphone.

"What's her number? I wanna tell her about you!"

"Sh-Shino-"

"Come on. I'll just let you type in her number, if you're too shy."

"Shinozaki, no. I can't give you the number."

"Why not?"

_I can't give you your own number._

"Well at least tell me her name," Ayumi demanded, arms crossed.

"I can't.."

"Come on, just a little hint?"

"Uh.." the blond felt extremely uncomfortable at the moment.

"Well, she has good grades and already likes someone. She doesn't really respect me like I'd like her to.."

"I'll get her to like you!"

Yoshiki gave Ayumi a hopeless look and sighed.

She stared at him, eyes gleaming, and fists clenched in determination.

"Shinozaki, listen."

"Eh, Kishinuma-kun?"

"Who I like is.." he started, face red and choking on his words, "Who I like is.. uh.."

_I like you, Shinozaki._

He tried so hard to say that last part, but he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried, his words dried out in his throat and he felt anxiety take over him.

"Fine! Don't tell me!" Ayumi pouted.

"Shinozaki.."

"I don't need to know your personal stuff," she stuck a hand out in front of her in a 'stop' gesture.

Yoshiki stayed silent and stared at the ground.

"I'll leave you alone,"

And as quickly as she said so, she left the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**First Love (Chapter 3)**

_**In this chapter, you will hear of a character named **Tomi Nakaroshi**.**_

_**Her character is an OC in our Instagram roleplay family, and I do not own her, neither does GrisGris.**_

_**Her account is tomi_nakaroshi**_

_**She is known as Yoshiki's cousin, and is quite close to him. She's a delinquent as well, and a trouble maker, but she **enjoys **being that way.**_

_**If you'd like to know more, PM me.**_

Yoshiki felt guilt creep onto him. It seemed like she'd gotten mad at him..

But really, how _could _he tell her?

As if perfect timing, his cell buzzed in his pocket, and he picked it up, not bothering to check who was on the end.

"Hey,"

The bleach blond realized who is was already; it was the voice of his cousin, Tomi.

"Hey, Tomi," he replied, "what's up?"

"Oh, you know, just taking care of some trash," Tomi replied.

Yoshiki swore he heard a groan of pain behind her.

"You?"

"Eh, nothin'. Shinozaki just left-"

"I told you to stop hanging around her," the brunette sounded irritated.

"I know, Tomi.."

"Well, wanna hang out later?"

"I don't know.. I have something to do.."

"Ah. Well, call me if you change your mind."

The call went out.

Yoshiki rested his chin in his hand, thinking. Just, thinking.

* * *

It was hard to face Ayumi back at school, as he was aware that this feeling was known as 'love'.

He'd never felt like this before, this was the first time.

But, it frustrated him that she was so determined to be with Satoshi, his best friend.

Asking Satoshi to try to get her closer to him would be cheating..

In the middle of the road, walking towards Kisaragi Academy with the other students, he felt a hand grab his shoulder.

Looking back, it was his cousin.

"What do you want?"

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Tomi grinned.

"I've been thinking a lot-"  
"Which, isn't normal for you."

"Y-Yeah... I guess you could say that.."

"Well, seeya at class, cous," the brunette shot him a smile. Everything about her seemed devilish, like she was always judging or amused by something, with an evil aura.

Yoshiki shook it off. Before he knew it, he was lounging in his chair in class, hands behind his head and feet on the desk.

In the chair in front of him was Ayumi, sitting straight up and staring down at her book intently.

In the chair to his left was Satoshi, his best friend, a puzzled expression on his face as he tried to figure out a math problem.

To his right was Tomi, acting lazy and careless as well.

Yui entered the room, a smile on her face. "Good morning, everyone!"


End file.
